User talk:Airblade86
To make cards If you want to make cards, look at Yugioh Card Maker. The only problem is that you may have small font if the card's text is too long. Chaos_josh 21:53, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Hmmm... It is at the bottom of my user page on the other site. Oh and I am not the only user who is on both sites. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 00:20, 13 August 2008 (UTC) * He is one of the newest...but anyway, unless you need something, see you around. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 00:27, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Templates For templates, you have to add { { Elemental Hero } } (without the spaces) at the end of the page. Chaos_josh 19:08, 1 September 2008 (UTC) *You have to make your own template for your elemental Dragons. Copy the bare skeleton (i.e. from the edit this page area) of an existing template for the basic template idea, then edit it to include your cards. Remember to add it to the individual pages as well.Chaos_josh 19:48, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Elemental Dragons Add a field spell, and some cards that focus on summoning and fusioning the quickly. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:56, 1 September 2008 (UTC) * "Rising Elements" (special summon), "Distribution of the Elements" (ATK raise), "Consolidation of the Elements" (maybe like Dragons Mirrior). I would be easier if they had more of a set strategy, like the GB's LS's and CB's. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:04, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ** If you want to make cards for an already made Archtype, you can try the Vemn monsters (random idea I though of). Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 14:45, 2 September 2008 (UTC) *** I made some random cards for fun, most do relate to already made archtypes. List Mushroom Cloudian, Cloudian Fallout, Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Reign Dragon, Gadjiltronian Gambit, Ancient Gear Doomsday Clock, Ancient Gear Metalmorph and Ancient Gear Mobile Tower, Volcanic Emperor Dragon, Machine General, Palace of the Dragon Lords, Last Surviver of Jurassic World and Divided We Fall. Usually try to come up with ideas with others (check Tyrant Slayers page). Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:33, 2 September 2008 (UTC) **** A lot of people from the other wikia are here too. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:41, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ***** Deltaneos and TTF only come here to delete cards when someone makes an anime-only or real card here and claims it as their own. ****** Pretty much, he is an admin and a Bureaucrat as is TTF. He is also a roll back, which I assume if anything happens Deltaneos has to look over the place. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 10:09, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ******* I think it is Del-tan-eos. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 09:58, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Nice idea...I could see it as a fusion between the Nature Hero Fusions. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:25, 5 September 2008 (UTC) * Then don't give it to him until... about three months from now (two after you come back, if you do), oh and ummm...don't you dare f***ing mention me. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:30, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ** Give it to him anywhere between 2 weeks to 2 months after your bloke has ended or he may extend it. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:09, 6 September 2008 (UTC) *** 1. I was kidding, I don't feel offended I just find it kind of weird having someone with the similar name to me. (I've already seen people vandalize wikis with names that are similar to mine) 2. The reason he may extend your block would be because he may think you are trying to bribe him, which is not an honest move, which is unwiki-like. And just so you know when people "chat" on a wiki they tend to learn about the other users, so TS would understand point 1., make sense? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:20, 6 September 2008 (UTC) **** 1. It could be seen as a form of bribery. You were blocked and soon after you make a card who’s name is similar to your card and if you tell him about it … you should be able to figure out the rest. 2. Because no one really makes that many edits. Making cards does not take that many edits. Few people go on forums, even less talk, etc. While on the other wikia it takes a few hundred edits to show up verses making two. 3. Good for you, he hasn’t been really contributing since spring. 4. Currently 145,737. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 20:46, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Unfair Gain I've noticed you put one of my cards into your set. Why did you pick that one? EHeroDarkNeos 05:20, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks ...for the compliment on my talk page. :) I don't make the images, I just find them (I go to a deviantart.com, check it out if you ever need good artwork). I was looking at your Elemental Dragon cards; I hope you make some cards with images for them! --Flytdais 01:19, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :I think it'd be cool if the Darkness Dragons could somehow be Special Summoned by the Elemental Dragons' effects. Like if "Elemental Dragon - Wind Dragon" could summon "Darkness Dragon - Air Dragon" by being sent to the Graveyard or something like that. It would connect the two Archetypes. --Flytdais 21:10, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::Hm, good point you made on my talk page. I just thought the Darkness Dragons were "dark" versions of the Elemental Dragons. I think I'd make Portal Dragon a spell card. --Flytdais 22:00, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Dragon Images Sure, I'll help you out. I'll give you links to the images shortly when I find them. --Flytdais 23:49, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Ok, I'll be posting the links in increments, by color. So here are the green dragons: * http://tn3-1.deviantart.com/images/300W/i/2002/27/2/0/Swamp_Dragon.jpg * http://tn3-2.deviantart.com/fs15/300W/f/2007/056/3/f/Fangorious_Green_by_Nambroth.jpg * http://tn3-2.deviantart.com/fs9/300W/i/2006/060/e/e/Nuclear_Dragon_by_ShadowDragon252.png (I know you don't want bright green, but this one was too awesome to pass up; and it's mostly black anyway) And here are the red: * http://fc01.deviantart.com/fs14/f/2007/101/f/4/Red_Dragon_by_Rogie_C.jpg * http://tn3-2.deviantart.com/fs7/300W/i/2005/178/0/4/Rage_of_the_Red_Dragon_by_VegasMike.jpg (This one goes really well with a fire theme.) And a few different options for black and dark dragons: * http://fc04.deviantart.com/fs5/i/2004/317/c/1/Red_Dragon_by_SnowSkadi.jpg (This one says "red", but it looks more brown.) * http://fc01.deviantart.com/fs29/i/2008/045/5/b/Black_Dragon_by_Vowelpaw.jpg * http://fc06.deviantart.com/images3/i/2004/115/d/a/black_dragon.jpg * http://fc08.deviantart.com/fs25/i/2008/037/6/1/Sinistre_black_dragon_by_Rhynn.jpg Here are gold dragons: * http://tn3-1.deviantart.com/fs7/300W/i/2005/244/3/2/Gold_Dragon_by_Orca1989.jpg * http://fc02.deviantart.com/fs11/i/2006/230/b/4/Hellstorm_Dragon_by_firedudewraith.jpg And finally, blue: * http://tn3-1.deviantart.com/images/300W/i/2002/22/b/6/Midnight_Dragon.jpg * http://fc07.deviantart.com/fs25/f/2008/063/0/e/Water_Dragon_by_pamansazz.jpg * http://fc08.deviantart.com/fs5/i/2004/363/6/8/Dragon_by_dreamwave22.jpg That's all. Hope it helps. --Flytdais 02:49, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Hi That's because I have so many imaginations. I make them real here. Nice work about the Elemental Dragons. -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 07:56, 6 September 2008 (UTC) * It looks this card is based on him ^_^. -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 00:53, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Answer on yar question Cool wisting, well Use .... MS paint..... and then use crop device Shoud i put some cards for u in the cards that need images? Remember my name :D My name is lars132 :) and i are an editor! And ur Forgotten Dragon Statue is finish Hehe Did u make the card? Lol Yeah no problem Colored signatures I don't know how to make colored signatures. Chaos_josh 16:19, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Elemental Dragons Good to hear, I'm looking through your cards now and they look great. But I don't know if I'll be able to get you more images. Dark dragons were pretty hard to find in the first place, and I'll probably be busy making the rest of the cards for Nature's Vengeance. I'm only about halfway done. But here's where I found the images, so you can search for them: http://deviantart.com . The category "Digital Art" is best for YuGiOh-style illustrations. "Traditional Art" is the next best. --Flytdais 17:53, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :Sure, if you wanna help, I'd appreciate it. Actually, I'm doing another booster pack called Age of Dark Awakening. So if you could find some images of "Zodiac Knights", I would be really glad. Thanks :) --Flytdais 18:05, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, that one might actually work for Leo. It might be a little too cartoon-ish though. I was looking for a more realistic tone. --Flytdais 18:26, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::Heh, actually I think that image would be perfect for "Mug!". Thanks! If you can't find Zodiac Knights, that's ok. I looked for them myself, and there's not a lot of pictures of warriors based on zodiac symbols. So go ahead and find other stuff for Age of Dark Awakening if you want. I appreciate anything you can find. --Flytdais 18:46, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::::haha, I should be more specific. "The Dragon Man" and "Dragon Lady" are Warrior-Types. They're humans, they just have effects that control dragons. And I already have an image for Dragon Lady. Here's some cards that could use images though: "Master's Bugle", "Magic-Piercing Gatling Gun", "Drain Lance" (it's got to do with lightning), "Scale of Judgment", "Flute of Beast Tamer", "Soulsucking Leech", "Metalworking Silkworm", and "Ring of Revival". --Flytdais 19:08, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Booster packs are going well, thanks for asking. I'm trying to get all the Lightning Deities made first, though. By the way, good one on Ring of Revival. Different from what I had in mind, but it makes more sense actually. So I think I'll use it. --Flytdais 22:51, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::If you still want, you can find images for the cards listed above, or you should just focus on your own cards. Btw, I've made "Mug!" using the pic you found. :) --Flytdais 23:20, 7 September 2008 (UTC) My names pitt... 1. … you do that and lets see how long you last. I understand why you are mad, and why you do the things you do. See the thing is hindsight is 20/20, and it is even better when you are the third person. You are the first person, and your actions in the past are easy to see, if they were not already easy enough to see when it was going on. And by the way … bad people? I wouldn’t go that far. I would suggest you look at the actions that took place before you were block, think on them from the views of others and tell me what you think next Sunday. - END OF DISCUSSION 2. Good for you. 3. Same a 2. 4. Ripping the Contract was originally designed to be a DRAW card meaning if I can't win, neither of us will. This was going to be used in a story I am working on with Tyrant Slayer and Ace/Dimitri/User:Yugi Muto (he changes his name more often than P. Diddy). The contract is in terms of Mercenaries, so by ripping it, you quit...and get to live if you are smart enough. I want it deleted because there is an anime only card from GX, just like it (See ) Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 21:35, 7 September 2008 (UTC) * Well the individuel 11 come and go (and they are everywhere...I think). And they probably won't vandalize you. Okay I'll keep it. And I hope you come back (I'll try to convine chris to be nice if you stop making sock puppets (I don't know if you did but if you did...you get the point)). Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:35, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ** Chris does not be need to "changed", you just has to regain his trust. Cheating is a good way to lose that (I'm not saying you did, but that is what he thinks). I don't know how sockpuppets work but my guess is you could have two open at once, people just don't often do that. And the reason why people talk in the 1., 2., 3., fasion is because if you have multiple questions, comments, etc. it is easy to lose track of what people are talking about and 1., 2., 3., reduces the problem. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 10:16, 8 September 2008 (UTC) *** I don't think so. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 09:58, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Naruto Cards Those Naruto cards are awesome!! Why don't you make the images? Their images are not hard to find. -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 04:45, 9 September 2008 (UTC) * Sure, give the list of the cards with their links. I'll do my best. -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 04:18, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ** O.K., got your list. Wait, does Advanced Ninja Naruto mean Naruto when he has grown up (Shippuden)? *** Rasengan and Chidori have had images. For monsters, I'm not sure which image should i put, their appearances in Shippuuden or their old appearances? -- J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 04:47, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Name Well This is a test (like this?) Lars132 13:41, 9 September 2008 (UTC)